baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16
Season 16 is the sixteenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on October 2, 2017. It premiered in fall 2030. Plot points * A new curse and a "new adventure" for the main four heroes. * There will be a Zelena-centric episode which centers upon Zelena's past. * It has been confirmed that Belle's story will come to a definite end this season, marking Etta Schmidt's final appearance on the show. She will also have her final writing credit on the series. ** This appearance will be "Au Revoir". * A "haunting" organisation dating back to Season 1 which will be important in this season. * Why Kelly and Hugo are the cursed counterparts of Zelena and Ben French, respectively, and whether or not Clara Oswald and Jack French left Hyperia for the Enchanted Forest. New Characters * Kelly * Hugo * Heather * Dean'BREAKING NEWS: Season 16 of 'Heroes Unite' will feature an all-new curse which will scatter everyone around the country * 'Sam * Vanessa * Vittoria * Petunia * Sabine * David Fisher's cursed counterpart * Rosie * Victor * Evera'Who is Evera? - Heroes Unite * '''Eugene's cursed counterpart'Graham Lombard is the last regular on ABC's 'HU' season 16 Cast Starring * Liam Smith as [[James French|'''James French]]/'Dean'It's been confirmed that Liam Smith Henry Whittaker, Dana Jones, and Evanna Lynch will form the 16th season's starring roster - though there may be some extra additions. * Henry Whittaker as [[Luke Moon|'Luke Moon']]/'Sam' * Dana Jones as [[Zelena|'Zelena']]/Clara Oswald/'Kelly' * Ginny Porter as Belle/[[Belle French (Season 15)|'Belle French']]Ginny Porter and Alfred F. Jones upped to regulars for season 16 * Evanna Lynch as [[Julie Belfrey|'Julie Belfrey']]/'Heather' * Graham Lombard as Eugene/'Eugene's cursed counterpart' * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/Jack French/'Hugo' Guest Starring Recurring * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel/'Vanessa'Mary Corley will recur in season 16 as Witch Hazel * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella/'Vittoria'Cinderella and Ben French will be recurring in 'HU' season 16 * Rose Reynolds as Alice'Rose Reynolds: "I am so happy to announce that I am returning for season 16!" * Georgina Haig as Elsa/CaitlynThe ''Frozen fever is continuing for 'HU' season 16! * Elizabeth Lail as Anna/Joan * Barbara Hershey as 'Cora'Cora, the Queen of Hearts, to return in 'HU' seasons 16 and 17 Guest * Etta Schmidt as 'Belle Frances'Etta Schmidt reveals that she's finally done with 'Heroes Unite' * Emilie de Ravin as '''Flora Potts/'Petunia'Emilie de Ravin books her 'HU' season sixteen appearance * Mekia Cox as Sabrina Greene/'Sabine'Mekia Cox, John Sandler, and Cara Wilhelm to guest star in 'HU' season 16 * John Sandler as David Fisher/'David Fisher's cursed counterpart' * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood/'Rosie' * James Marker as Victor'James Marker to guest star in 'HU' season 16 * Sheila Crawford as 'Rivenite'Sheila Crawford to return as Queen Rivenite * Macy Kane as Evil Queen/Regina de MalMacy Kane's Snapchat New Cast Guest Starring * TBA as 'Evera Lineup Changes * Catherine Steed (Ariel/Pearl Rivers) and David Portman (Walt/Joseph Mills) are no longer billed as "starring". * Emilie de Ravin (Lily/Flora Potts), John Sandler (Eric/David Fisher), and James Marker (Hades/Mortimer Teal) are now billed as "guest starring". * Mekia Cox (Tiana/Sabrina Greene) is once again billed as "guest starring". * Rosie Bigliena (Cinderella), Georgina Haig (Elsa/Caitlyn) and Elizabeth Lail (Anna/Joan) are now considered "recurring". * Alfred F. Jones (Ben French/Jack French) is once again billed as "starring". * Etta Schmidt (Belle Frances) is now considered "guest starring" instead of "recurring". * Ginny Porter (Belle/Belle French) and Graham Lombard (Eugene) are now billed as "starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite